Devil Eye
by takami-nii
Summary: story of my OC's(devil eye Dominic) past coming to light


**Disclaimer, I am borrowing characters from outlaw star, Owned by ****Takeniko Ito**

The episode begins by showing a screen projecting a image of Dominic in a public area. A deep voice of a grown man speaks "So you're still around huh? Where you've been hiding Dom boy?" Another voice speaks, a young girl sounds. "That bastard, Grrr! I'll kill him for turning his back on us!" The unseen man chuckles at the girl's threat. "Is that what you're mad about? Thought it'd be somthin' else." The screen flicks to another picture of Dominic, this time it is one of him along with the ctarl ctarl known as Aisha clanclan and her arm embracing his neck and her breast pressing to his face while giving a peace sign, both in a camera photo. The girl growls and the screen gets stricken by odd looking blades. "Ya' need to control that temper." "Oh, shut it you!" The man chuckles in reply and states "You can't kill 'em, we need him and besides... I'm sure he'll be glad to see us" The man's face becomes revealed from the shadows, after speaking with a grin.

*~-Opening-~*

A panning of a lively city and scrolling down to a shopping alley. There we see the whole crew of the ship Outlaw star, doing their own shopping. Melfina goes around the whole crew of the ship Outlaw star, doing their own shopping. Melfina goes around the stores to see all of the other worldly items. Gene and Jim go to and search for parts for their ship as well as armory. Suzuka…who knows where she went. Leaving both Dominic and Aisha alone but she gets hungry eyes when she spies a fish market. Dominic rolls his eyes with a grin. "hey kitten, got enough money to buy all that?" Aisha gets annoyed by Dominic's 'kitten' claim "Quit calling me that! ...stupid terran. *sigh*" she looks at her wallet and her ears fold down when she finds barely anything to pay off her precious fish. Dominic peeks over her shoulder. "Broke huh?" "Gah!" she jumps back from him invading her personal space. "Don't do that!" "*chuckles* Mel's gonna buy food anyway." Aisha crouches down and teary eye while looking at the blue lobster. She looks over at the corner of her shoulder with narrow eyes, looking at Dominic. "Maybe I should earn that bounty by turning you in." He grabs her ears and rubs them. "A-ah!~" "Oh that breaks my heart from you saying that~ I thought we were friends~" "Grrr!" she throws a fist and he dodges, she kept throwing more punches and he kept dodging. "So cute when you're mad.~" "Grrr!"

While those two were having their fun, well he was having fun. Gene and Jim makes an order for supplies and ammo for their ship, after getting that job done, Gene gets the desire to drink in the nearest bar, Jim stays to finish some things and meet up with Mel. Gene find a bar called "the sinner's wink" there we see a female Silgrian bartender "Hey'a big boy, what can I get you?" she asks. "I'll have the strongest you got!" "Well aren't you the bold type~ wait there big guy.~" The bartender goes in the back to get him the drink.

As Gene waits there, he takes a view of the bar and spies something that catches his attention. a photograph of the bartender with two customers with familiar faces. Dominic and Hot ice Hilda. "Like what you see?" the Silgrian bartender comes back with Gene's drink. "They're old friends of mine" "was mostly looking at the girl, looking even hotter with both eyes. Seen enough of that Jackass guy." These words of familiarity catches the bartender's attention. "You know them?"

While those two have their little talk. Dominic and Aisha go passing the time by taking a tour of the city, talking to one another they end up at a park. She kicks a can and sighs and looks up, at the sky. "How'd my life end up like this?... use to be an officer of the ctarl-ctarl empire and now I'm hanging around with a with outlaws and a guy with a big bounty on his head, without turning him in!" Dominic distracts her by playing with some plant waving around and her feline urges kicks it, trying to paw at the plant. He snickers from teasing her. Aisha snaps out of it and growls, she ruffles her hair and instantly swings her head back when she hears a gun being cocked. She sees Dominic point a gun at her. Aisha looks surprised and her hair rises as she gets mad as it look like Dominic was threating her. He grins, as she roars and as she was about to lunge at him with her beastly face, he fires.

Everything went quiet, Aisha stood her ground in her battle stance. "heh, you missed" "nah, you just don't know how to duck." Dominic explains while walking past her and she is confused by what he meant until she sees him pull out a kei pirate "What? Those guys are still around?!" "mhm-" Dominic notices a familiar symbol on the back hand of the claw "tsk… shit!" "what? AH!" Aisha shouts as Dominic yanks her hand and runs. They get blocked by more pirates, Aisha and Dom go back to back. She ready's her fists and he ready's his fire power. The duo, crack masks with fists and bullets. Until Dominic sees a familiar figure in the distances with a shing of blades. He grits his teeth in shock. Aisha has a pirate by the grip of his suit, wanting to pummel him more with a grin but she gets interrupted by Dominic's arm wrapped around her belly and yank her "Nyah!?" As those two where running. Melfina has some of the groceries picked out already as well as meeting up with Jim. When they finished they walk down to the current home, Jim and Gene bought for lease. "Jim, thank you for helping me out. What happened to Gene though?" "Oh you know, after work he just had to explore bars booze." "*giggle* well that's not a surprise." In the distance of the town's roofs there are shadow figures that dashes out of sight. Jim and Melfina get about half way home. Unfortunately they get halted when 10 kei pirates surround them, claws ready. The two cower while Jim gets out a gun. One of the pirates speaks "We're here on orders to lure out Do-Gah!" Half of the pirates get knocked down, lands from the sky arrives our female samurai "Suzuka!" Melfina shouts. Suzuka and the other two get surrounded by more pirate goons popping out. But still they were no match for Suzuka and her skills. She lets one survive but his blades smashed. "What is your purpose here?" The pirate was being interrogated, Jim was trying to reach Gene on his phone. But he left it in the car. Our Red head was still hearing past stories of Dominic and Hilda.

Speaking of Dominic, still he's yanking the ctarlctarl while running. She gets agitated from being man handled and punches Dom but it makes him lose his balance. The two tumble and land. With her on top and staring down at Dominic, panting heavily. Her ears perk. This time she yanks him and pulls him to cover because she heard a gun being cock.

a brash of bullets hits their bunker, Dominic finds a way out through a building. both made their way to another alleyway . Aisha wanted to go back and fight but Dominic knew the area and takes her hand, leads her through a crowd, she semi blushes when he takes her hand. in the crowd there stood a figure in a cloak it peeks its eye out in the shadow, watching them. then it disappears in the crowd.

in the bar, "so Hilda died...going to miss her, but it's good to hear He's still around with you." speaking of which, Dominic and Aisha "Dommy!" "Hey Delilah, good to see you. Gene! glad you're here. where's your phone?" Gene reaches for is pocket but pats everywhere on him when he finds it's not there "probably in the car, what happened to you two?" Gene asks and Aisha answers "pirates" "what?!" 'yeah we would've taken them all out but scaredy here made us run away!" "trust me, there's some one with them that would cause a lot of trouble. Delilah." Delilah has dealt with stuff like this before and gets out her radar "there are several coming, one about to come in." she tosses Dominic a cloak and a sheak for Aisha. Gene was about to get up but Dominic orders him to sit and act like another customer. Gene didn't want to at first but still he notices how nervous his friend is and does as told. Dominic instantly wraps the sheak around Aisha, she refuses at first but she was yanked and Dominic instatnly Kisses her. She's shocked.

the door opens and enters the person in the cloak enters and walks up to the bar. Delilah speaks "Hey, there what'll you have?" the person unhoods themselves. unveils it to be a half Ctarl-ctarl, the other half is another animal specie "I'm looking for someone" "we're all looking for someone sweetie." the cat girl walks closer and she spies the picture "that man, where is he?" "him? haven't seen that guy in years, sorry honey." The girl looks in the corner of her eye and sees the hooded couple kissing. "tsk" she puts her hood back on "I'll take my leave then." the cat girl steps out. Delilah keeps an eye on her radar "they're gone now sugar." Dominic pulls back from the kiss "thanks Delilah, Gene you and Aisha have to go and check with Jim and the others, make sure they're alright." "good idea *gets self ready* what about you?" "I'm gonna meet up with you later, go ahead."

Gene was ready to head out but Aisha was still sitting there, head down and the sheik was hiding her face. the three of them have attention on her. Gene speaks "Aisha, you ready?" instantly she punches Dominic, making him fly off his seat. "Ow! what was that?" she yanks off the sheik and growls while giving Dominic a pissed off glare with hard blush. Delilah giggled "I know that look, that was your first kiss huh?" "S-shut up you! Damn you, you terran! Was that the only idea you had!?" Dominic shrugs with smirk. Delilah and Gene snickers. Aisha storms out, gene heads out as well but both take different directions. Dominic goes behind the bar and Delilah asks him "she gonna be alright?" "oh yeah, that little kitten always has a short fuse. anyway, kept those shells?" "Of course baby."The two go behind. to get the shells for the caster gun he's kept hidden.

Gene was out to find Jim and Melfina. Aisha was stomping the ground. "Grr! What's with that bastard!?" she looks at her hand, flash back to when He held her hand, she gripped her fist and started to have more flash backs to different adventures she had with Dominic and the crew but more with Dominic. Especially the kiss she was shocked and surprised with. she punched herself in the face when that came up. "Damned Terran!" she stomped more up stopped with her ears perked up. "He so is." suddenly she gets surrounded by the kei pirates, suddenly the hooded girl lands behind her and readies a bladed claw gloves. both the feline fought the goons. Aisha roars as she plants her fists and claws in to the thugs. the Cat girl doing the same but slashes them with her blades. both panting and looking at each other.

"Thought they were your friends." Aisha asks "hmph, just wanted to see who my ex left me for." She yanks off the cloak. and there stood the feline in similar tights as the other pirates but customized for her own style. "tell me where he is?" "Ha a scrawny thing like you think she can take me on- wait ex?" "That's right, you stole my boyfriend after he left us from being a pirate! That sunglasses wearing asshole!" "uhh Ah! wait you mean Dominic?" "that's right! *shings blades*my name is Jewel Namida. if I kill you, he might come out of hiding. wanted to make sure that was him when I saw you both kissing-" Aisha lands a hard fist in to Jewel's cheek. "Don't Ever bring that up!" Aisha was blushing deep red in embarrassment "He and I are not like that! Damned terran forced me to kiss him. Grr.." Jewel jumps back up and readies her claws. "Whatever, that sucker punch as really got me pissed." "Ha, lets see what you got squirt!"

both feline got in to attack position and circle each other, growling like beasts. they lawnch at each other, Aisha giving a back fists and claw attacks at jewel. Jewel slashing at Aisha with her claws. Aisha roars from the pain but jabs Jewel in the stomach with her natural claws. Jewel raors in pain but bites Aisha's shoulder. aisha growns but bites back at her arm, holding back her one claw, she shakes her head roughly , making the blades of Jewel's one claw fly off and making her arm paralyzed. the two jumped away from each other. and panting heavily.

bruised and clawed, Aisha was ready to attack again, but halts, everything became blurry and dizzy. "w- wha.. what is..?" Jewel began to giggle "heh, knew a full blood would cause me problems *Shing blades* so drenched a special herb on these blades to help me defeat you. now Dominic's new kitten." Jewel gets out a siring, and injects herself with a strange liquid. suddenly Jewel's paralyzed arm became healed and back to moving. Aisha falls to her knees and she can't see straight but all she sees is Jewel ready to slash her. but suddenly Jewel gets blown from a large strange colored explosion "Nyah!" Jewel gets blasted over aisha and lands in a bush. Aisha get surpised from the explosion. she watches Jewel fly over and looks who caused the blast. She sees it was Dominic from his caster gun. "hell of a reunion with an ex." Dominic puts away his blaster and lifts Aisha up, carries on his back. "good job kitten. and don't worry, I'm sure the poison will were off." "*grumble*…didn't need your help.." "yeah yeah, c'mon gene told me everyone was safe. let's head home the poison won't last long" the two leaves.

a man walks up to Jewel and picks up one of her blades, sniffs "heh girly, you're pretty dumb. this herb you used not only makes those people paralyzed, but it's a aphrodisiac too."

an hour later-

While carrying the wounded Ctarl on his back, Dominic speaks to Aisha "Can you walk yet?" she growls "Damn that knife woman! I can't walk now cause of her!" Dom turns his head back to her to look in the corner of his eye. "Thought the Ctarlctarl were excellent at quick heals." "We are!…I think she put some herbs on those damn blades that'll make me heal slow." And I have to now get carried by a terran like a weakling. she mumbles.  
Their walk continues through a lighted park where Aisha grows tired and slumps on to him while being carried. "Ya know, I never got a good look of you without these." She slips off the rounded shades and playfully puts them on herself. "Hey!" he reacts while looking back at Aisha, while she gives a cute look to him with the shades slipped to the end of her nose and a wink is given. Dominic sighs with a smile, Aisha giggles and pats his back enjoying her teasing. "Lets take a rest here" He suggest while placing her on a empty bench to sit and slumping along beside her. "Hmph, the ctarl-ctarl can last hours carrying a fallen comrade." She states while her arms crossed. Dominic just smiles while staring up at the darkened sky to the planet's moon, then to her for a question "you thirsty?" as she was about answer, Aisha pauses and stares to his purple odd eyes, for it was the first time she had a good look. "Uhhh" "I'll take that as a yeah" Dominic goes to find a vending machine or some drink dispenser, leaving the Ctarlctarl by herself but knowing she can handle herself, with his shades. the area didn't have another soul around so his identity was able to keep secret.  
Dominic's search was over and didn't take long for him to find a vending machine. A stranger arrives next to Dominic; so Dom slightly turns his face away from him to hide the eyes. Even though did not have a good sight of Dom, the stranger speaks with a familiar voice to Dom. "So is that your new main squeeze? Ay Dom boy?" Dominic instantly thrust his head to the attention of the stranger, with wide eyes. "Lennon." The man opens his drink with a smirk "Oh come on Dom, it's fine to call me by my first name."

Isaac Lennon  
Age: 35  
Height: 6'6  
Appearance: a muscled man who wears a long royal blue coat. his hair his spiked with a small pony-tail. He has piercing on his face.  
Small background: Use to have been Dominic's Pirate captain, the one who kidnapped Dominic by threat of his life and brainwashed him into piracy.

"What the hell are you doing here Isaac…did you come here with jewel?" "Haha, I told that cat girl to be patient. That new girlfriend of yours really put a number on her." "How did you both find me?" " lets call it 'fate' but don't worry Dom we're not trying to kill you, well I'm not at least, and not trying to get you back." "So what did you want from me." Dominic asks while still being on his guard, though he's still tired from the fight with Jewel. "Well now that you mentioned it. I've herd you and your little gang have been getting trouble, money wise." "what's that got to do with anything?" "remember that old partner of ours, what's his name, Kento. He's a multi-million drug dealer and got a big bounty on his head." Isaac's suggests to Dominic for the Purple eyed man would gain a lot of cash and settle a score of a pirate who ratted them out to their deaths for money. Dominic replies "Well me n' you do got a score to settle with that guy. But If the bounty so big why hasn't anyone got him?" "cause he's got a big security, you n' me know we can take 'em. Lets do one last job together? After that, we'll be done with you and wont be killing your pals, especially that Ctarl-ctarl." Dominic gets his next drink and begins to walk "I'll think about it" Isaac just gives a smirk. "Ya can find me at this spot." He tosses Dom a paper with a map that Dominic catches without looking and leaves. Isaac continues drinking and a voice comes from behind the corner of the wall. "What do you mean you're not trying to kill him, you want him dead as much as I do." said the voice which turns out to be Jewel. "That's the thing about me, you and him should already know about, I can be a liar." He replies to her with a evil grin.  
Dominic returns to Aisha, but this time he finds her already knocked out from exhaustion, because her mouth is hanging out with drool hanging out. Dom smirks from her "cute" look and picks her back up on his back, carrying her back home. During the walk, Aisha's nose twitches from the smell of him and some what opens her eyes; looking to the back of his neck and giving a slight smile with embracing him. This surprises Dominic of how she embraces the back of him as though they were a couple.  
Returning home, Aisha can walk on her own but gimping. She still has a hold of Dom with herself clinging to his arm. "hey what is this all about? You of all people I never expected to be holding on to me like this" Dominic asks while looking down at her through his round shades. "Hmph, I don't know myself." she states with her head instantly turned away from him. "But, there's something about you.." She turns her attention back to him and staring, while remembering the situations they were in through the months. Both entered their temporary home, Aisha takes her bed and Dom starts to walk away from her to take his but gets yanked back into her bosom, her finger circles his cheek. "What's the matter? Can't take little Aisha?" She teasingly asks. Dominic looks up at her with a red face and surprise. She then says something that he also didn't expect from her "…my first…can you be it?" Aisha asks of Dominic with her cheeks red. Dom looks up at her while thinking back as the same as she did from the months of situations they were in together, he takes her hand with a deep kiss.

*~Adults only~*

When they finished their time together, the now new couple are laying in bed together. Dominic however rises out from the bed and looks out the window with a glance of the paper on the ground, sticking out from his pant pocket. Then staring back out the window "One last job huh..?" Dominic looks back at the cat girl, his hand rubs her ear with knowing he wants to protect her and his friends from the past returning to harm them.  
Aisha rises awake to find herself alone, she looks around to see if he is still around but finds on the night stand Dominic's silver caster gun and under a note. As she reads the note, her face go more beast like with fear and anger, shouting loud to the air with her high voice squeal awaking the rest of the group.  
In a dark alley, a foot stomps into a puddle. The foot was owned by Dominic, who was fully dressed. The area he ended up at was close to a large building that was giving out neon lights through the windows. "didn't expect Kento to make it this big." Dominic gives a monologue. "neither did I" Said the Isaac who shows himself finally. "So Dom boy you ready for this?" Dominic looks at him then back to the building. "If you can keep up with me" Dom says with a smirk and walks toward the building. Isaac gives the same look and walks beside Dominic.  
The duo enter the nice futuristic building, only getting a greeting from the clerk at the front desk, asking if the two needed anything. Isaac points a gun at her and Dominic just gives out a order to her "Just sound the alarm to let everyone know we're here, and please leave the building, I'd hate to see a young lady like yourself get shot." She nods nervously and sounds the alarm, instantly she runs out of the front doors. The two pull out pairs of guns and walks towards their fun.  
Dominic and Isaac jump out from an elevator while aiming down each hallway and shooting down the security. They dash down the hall while still going up and firing at people along with getting blows themselves. They take cover behind corners and Dominic gives out a grin look along with taking out a grenade from his belt, tossing it down the hall, blowing up the guards and making way for them to go through. Bullet holes and singe marks cover the inside of the building and dead security, in every level of a building.  
Taking out a few more, the two break into a double door and is greeted by a group of assassins and more guards, while the man that they were in a hunt for was behind them. Dominic and Isaac used up a ton of bullets and stamina but still were ready for more. They bring out their knives, swing around for blockings and lashings, as well as using their other weaponry that they had left- along with forcing their opponents' weapons against them. Most of the human blockade was down but there were still some more. Using quick thinking Dominic tosses his belt at them and makes a dash to slide himself under them while Isaac fires at the belt containing explosives, blowing away the blockade. Dom was able to escape from the explosion and right up to Kento with a gun point to his face. "we got 'em." said Isaac with a bit pride in his voice. "Yeah.." Dominic agreed and fires at Kento's head. "What the hell are you doing?! Sure I'd like him dead but you won't get any reward money now!" Isaac shouts at Dominic "He never was on the bounty list was he?" asked by Dom while pushing in his shades. Isaac's surprised act ended and gives back his smiled look. "Ya got me, and of course you know I really do want to kill you after I killed him." Isaac confesses while pointing his gun at Dominic doing the same back at him. "You wanna know the true story of why it is you got a bigger bounty on your head than me? It isn't because of simple old piracy." Isaac says while keeping his aim and Dominic gives a confused and intrigued look. Dominic thought the same of why was it that his bounty was so high. "why? A captain should be the guy getting the bigger bounty since they're the guys giving the orders." Isaac laughs at Dominic's surprised face and question. "that's right, a captain should, since you were mine." "What?" "The thing is you used to be my captain, and those memories you got. Aren't yours." Dominic gives out a shocked and more confused look. "Da' hell are you talking about?" "why is it you think you got such important eyes, it's cause you got too greedy…. Those eyes belonged to a species who's instinct now because of you.."  
The whole the truth of Dom's past was all coming out in the open.  
*flashback storyline*  
A transport ship sails the space sea, a inside an alien race occupied it -a race known to terrans as the dragon people and to other races they're the 'Dre'  
\- their physical appearance is close to human but have fangs and the males of the species' skin is scale, while female skin is mistakenly similar to human but feels more slick. The narrow irises eyes come into two colors, red for male, yellow for female.  
It is a valuable rare race, mainly respected for they are the ones who have created the galactic leyline. the main keys are the white skinned (purple eyed) Princess and her amulet -given by her grandmother-, she knows the whereabouts of the leyline as well the two maidens of the leyline she hid away for protection. -  
Their planet however has been destroyed by demon of space known as a kei pirate. In the transport ship the princess, the queen and there where more than a handful of the Dre left. Sorrow was all around the ship and slight relief that many of them managed to escape from death. But now their home is gone forever and they have to repopulate elsewhere. The king is there as well but his life hanging by a thread, the princess's grandmother died before entering the ship but still had enough time to give the amulet to the princess on her 14th birthday.  
The queen and her daughter cry while watching their king's life span was beginning to fade. That was then certain when the ship was crashed by an attack and the king dies after he wipes a tear from his daughter. The princess stood in shock from both the sudden boom in the ship and losing her father. The queen takes her, shoves the princess in a bed capsule and shuts it tight to protect her daughter from the danger invading the ship and getting ready herself for the fight. All that the princess can hear is gunfire and screams, while she thumps herself against the small door to free herself. The young Dre manages to break free and sees the dead all around. She stood in shock, slowly she walks through the battle field ship. Her walk stops when she sees her mother cuddle on top of her dead father and slowly goes up to them and the tears that were shed for her father returns and now sheds for her mother, the mother died fighting with a warm smile on her face from dying with the one she loved.  
The princess falls to her knees crying. Her tears were interrupted though by pieces of the ship being kicked over, she turns her focus at the noise and sees a tall stranger before her "Hey cap is this who we been lookin' for?" entering another man, this time it is Dominic but with no shades and human eyes with a grin on his face. "that's her." Dominic takes two steps forward but halts because she has the gun her mother was using aimed at him. Giving out a chuckle, Dominic says to her "I like your courage kid." with a soft smile at first, but it turns into wicked grin "But ours are bigger." A group of Dom's goons gather behind him with guns pointed at her. He takes a slow stroll to the young girl. She stood on her knees trembling as he came to her, Dominic goes on one knee and presses his forehead against the barrel. The Dre Princess quivered but still kept the gun against his head and he starts to provoke her "c'mon pull it, I killed your whole family, your whole planet… so pull it c'mon." saying with the same evil grin and his crew laughing. She whimpers and breathed heavily, never killed a person before and he knows it - he plays with her mentally, like doing all these horrible things wasn't good enough.- Finally she pulls the trigger, the gun only gives out a click and no bullet. She was shocked , he laughed at her before grabbing her wrist and drags her from her dead parents while she screamed, squirmed, and cried. "We got what we were lookin for boys, lets head out." they all cheered the leyline is mine at last. he thought in his mind.  
In his ship the princess gets tortured for her to give out the secrets of the keys and the whereabouts of the leyline, but all she gave them where screams. First mate Isaac grabs her by the chin firmly and yanks her to his face "how long are you gonna keep this up? We let you live if you just tell us about where the leyline and the keys are." even though there are bruises and scars all over the princess, she kept a strong will and kept her mouth shut "c'mon, those eyes of yours can show the way!" Isaac stares at her for a while to get an answer from her but no luck and he tosses her off to the ground, leaving her alone.  
Isaac comes into the bridge, looking frustrated "Little bitch!" "still nothing?" Captain Dominic asks. "No! she's so stubborn!" "Hmm wonder why she isn't talkin', she's got nothing else to loose." Isaac just growls after Dominic speaks and gives a grin and says again "It must be that valuable then." a buzz goes off and one of the crew mates springs up on screen. "captain! The girl! She yanked her tongue out with her claws!" "shit!" Dominic jumps out from his seat and runs down to see the damage while his first mate is right behind. Both enter the room to find other crew mates trying to calm down the Princess till they knock her out, stopping the bleeding.  
Now that she was unable to speak and would not point out their way because her eyes showed the way, Dominic was stuck of what do to next and was pondering in what to do until an idea hits him.  
The captain is lying on a medical table while the girl is being done in another room. His medical doctor asks "cap, you sure you want to do this?" "yeah, since she wont give us anything I might as well take the eyes to show me the way." "alright but I won't know exactly how it will affect to your brain, are you positive?" "just do it alright?" after Dominic gives his order, female screams come out from the other room. When the screams ends, Dominic says "well sounds like she's done." The cruel Dominic states like it's a joke. The doctor places the mask over his face and turns on the gas, everything goes dark.  
He wakes but in shock of what is going on, because he is blind folded "wha what? Hello?" he is about to remove the blindfold but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist "Dom don't, the doc said we have to wait for them to heal up." "wha, who are you? Dom? Is that my name? where am I? " the surgery in his eyes was a success but now his memory was gone. "it's me Isaac, what ya talkin' about? Doc what's goin on?" another voice explains "it seems his mind was affected as I thought." at first Isaac thinks it's a 'bummer' but thinks again with a sneer he takes advantage of the opportunity and makes a lie of them reversed rolls that he was the captain and Dom was the first mate. He tells the crew since their captain's memory is missing, he would be taking over and lied to them all that Dominic's mind would go in a craze if they told him the truth.  
During Isaac's time as the captain Dominic now slowly changing his personality to his current one, because his new eyes made changes to his memories of who he really was. He wears the Princesses amulet, thinking it was a gift from a relative, and never parts from it -unknowingly he stolen her eyes and the amulet.- the princess herself died on the operating table and just to make sure the 'new' Dominic didn't know the crew disposed of the body into deep space.

We now continue in the current story

A sudden shock goes through Dominic's skull and grabs his head, falling to his knees while getting an image of a blown up planet with billions of living people dying. He screams up to the ceiling of the realizing the great sin he's done to the girl and her whole race. Isaac is up to Dom now with a gun barrel pointed down to the head. "The thing is after you left, I wanted to kill you so I can be a bigger badass than you, so I can say 'I am the one who is a better pirate' I found out recently about why you needed those eyes. but you had to run and hide like a little pussy, without you and without the leyline my wish never came true!… Now and I get to have that wish today.."  
Slowly Isaac's finger begins to pull the trigger at the slumped down ex-pirate. "Like hell.." Instantly Dominic slaps the barrel away and aims back at him. Both have now a gun range of each other. Both pulls the triggers, only to learn they ran out of bullets. That didn't stop them from tossing their guns away and throwing fists at each other. Dominic's shades break from a fist to the face, he recovers with a boot to Isaac's face. Both jump away, breathing heavily. "I'm gonna kill ya Dom. Then I'll leave here a happy man." Isaac claims while panting. "Not likely." Dominic counters his clam while pulling out a remote with a trigger. "I rigged this entire place while we were having our shoot out. " He says while pushing the button. "now we got minutes, Gyaaahhhh!" Dominic shouts while charging at Isaac. While blows give out, Dominic gets flashes of what he thought was his past life, but turns to what they really were when he gets hit. Grasping the collar of Dominic's shirt"Are you crazy?! You'll die too!" Isaac shouts with a frightend look. Dominic gives out a smile "I might but I've gotten out of closer situations."  
The building begins it to blow from the bottom while they were still at it. The memories Dominic flash in his mind now become the real ones of his own that happened when he hit this age, the adventures he's had and the people he has met. First it was of hot ice Hilda and him saving her from a predicament ending with them two having their own adventures and of her dying. Leading to the memories he gain with living with the crew of the outlaw star and the fun that they all have had together, along with the last memories he had made with Aisha, they were recent but he still found them treasuring.  
Finally the exploding has made it up to their level, Dominic charges at Isaac yet again with the knife in his boot out but it breaks off from Isaac's fist. It doesn't stop Dom from grabbing the blade in the air and charging back at Isaac, impaling his stomach. Isaac gasps and grips Dominic's shoulders and staring down at his killer. "Die" Dominic orders him, Isaac gives a gasp and smiles "Yes…captain…" Isaac falls to the ground and lays there dying in the burning building.  
In an open space Dominic walks out like it's a patio to the building and stares at the sky to give out his redemption to the people he has murdered and the girl from his dreams. "I'm sorry…Yes it's not enough for me to say it…But I'm a changed man than who I was back then.. Because seeing things through your eyes, I've seen the huge mistake I've cause and now I just seek forgiveness…If I could.. I'd wish all of you back.. but now.. I don't think I can.. So all I can do is re-pay you all with my life.." He looks up into the sky and seeing and image of everyone he'll be leaving behind "Jim guess you have to do work on the ship your own.., gene.. Looks like we're gonna have that drink delayed… Mel.. Sorry I can't help learn of who you are.. Suzuka.. Guess our tea ceremony might end too…." Last image he gets is of Aisha and the flashes of memories they have together. "Aisha…" "Dom!" the sudden memory lane was interrupted by a loud shout from the ground below. Dominic looks down and sees that it is all his fellow crew mates from the outlaw star with scared and surprised faces. This gives Dominic a soft smile to see them all there. Especially of Aisha who was the one that shouted his name and tears on her face.  
His fists grip, he sought out repayment of his own life but begins to wish for his own selfish desire. "I don't want to die.. I want to stay with them.. All of them.. With her.. Please, I don't want to die.." Knowing before he had committed a grand crime, Dom still wished to stay by Aisha. Dominic looks around for anything that'll help him but looks back down at his friends and smiles at Aisha, knowing his desire can't be met. Aisha looks at him with surprise then her sight of him smiling and it gets blocked by a wall of fire, she screams and begins to charge at the building but the rest of the gang restrain her from going into the building. The last explosion gives out to the roof and a lens from his shade drop to there ground in front of them. Aisha takes the lens into her hands and knows it was Dom's from the sent of it, she drops to her knees with tears running down her face and roars in agony.  
-The roar can be heard all to the city, an image of the building on fire pans back.-

Weeks have passed by since the incident Aisha, Melfina, and Jim are walking together , all three are off for groceries. Aisha with her hands on the back of her head and walking silly with her legs flinging up straight and then the other, eyes closed and looking cheery. "Fish fish fish~ I'm hungry for some fish~ We're off to buy some fish~" she sings. Melfina gives a slight giggle and asks "What would you like?" "Don't clean out our wallets." Jim adds, remembering that Aisha goes overboard with buying food. "Ahh fine~" She twirls around ahead of them a bit "At least I'm getting some food" She stops facing them, standing proud with her hands on her hips. Jim and Melfina both raise their eyebrows with surprise to see that Aisha wears a necklace with Dominic's one lens that was broken off from his shades. "C'mon!~ what're you two staring at? Lets go!~" she skips ahead of the two and they both give out a smile and a look of relief to see that she is still missing their crew mate but still can be her fun filled self. Melfina and Jim walk ahead, following her, the view pans back till they cut out from the scene. From a distance appears a hooded person in rags and bandages, the person watches the three of the outlaw star crew go off and walks off in the other direction.  
Suzuka is at a park where it has that Japanese out door setting. Her bokken to her side while she is sitting formally while sipping some tea. She pauses from taking another taste and sets down the cup, grabbing her bokken. After a minute of looking back, from noticing a presence, turns out to be a small alien creature that scurries off. Going back to her previous tea sipping pose, unknown to her the mystery person from before was there watching her in a distant area and disappears in the bushes. "Hm, suppose it takes more to kill you." Says Suzuki in a calm tone.  
Where is the captain of the outlaw star gang? The bar of course, getting hammered. "Hey another." A sigh of annoyance is let out by the bar tender, after Gene already drunk 5 whole bottles. Still the bar-tender slams another on the table, right before Gene grabs at it, the mystery person sits right beside him and yanks the drink away. The drunken Captain replies "heyy *hic*" the bandaged man pours Gene a drink along for himself in shot glasses. Gene shrugs it off and takes the invite for not drinking alone. "So, you survived huh? *hic*" he asks while watching as the mystery person doesn't respond but just refills the shots. Gene ignores not getting a response and takes his drink. After a few more rounds he speaks again. "Hey, if you made it out, what makes you think he didn't either?" the man in bandages pauses from pouring in more and a pause comes out from between them. In a instant, both jump back from each other and pulls out a guns, pointed at each other. A grinning smile is made by Gene "Dom was right, it's funny to see you drunk." stated by the hooded man that was revealing it is actually Isaac.  
Gene jumps away from Isaac's aim and fires at him, Isaac doing the same. Alcohol bottles and their liquid explodes from their bullets. Right before Gene could reload, a blade was held close to his neck turning out to be jewel who had been hiding in the shadows and following Isaac to wait for her queue, slowly she has him rise with his hands up. " *grrr* I wanted to kill Dom but you'll have to do" Isaac rises from his bunker of a couch and walks over with a smirk of victory and says to Jewel "ladies first" she raises her claw blade to give Gene a decapitation but her blades, she slashes at him. A moment of silence passes and Gene looks at himself while patting if everything was there "What was that?" the girl looks at Gene "the hell?" then looks and sees all her blades were broken off and gone "The hell?!" Right before Isaac could reaction, a cold steel feeling goes to his chin. He smirks "this time you should take better aim if you're gonna kill me" the cold steel was another gun barrel and it leads to a man who was bearded and his eyes were wrapped to give the look of him being blind, he speaks "aw and I thought this was a good disguise" and he removes his beard and blindfold revealing it to be Dominic back from the dead and with the same smirk as always. Jewel instantly sees him and charges after him but was soon stopped by a large shock that made her fall to the floor, thanks to gene taking out his Caster and shooting her, Jewel gives the same look as Aisha did when she was blasted by him in their first encounter.  
Isaac grits his teeth, he was out numbered as Gene was before. Not wanting to deal with one of Isaac's long speeches, Dom gives a hard punch to his electric gloves over the spot where he stabbed him. The wound still hasn't fully healed up, so Issac screams in pain from the shock until he falls over and passed out. Dom and Gene stare at each other with mean looks, but it broke with grins. Dom speaks to the bartender "me and my friend are going to head out, you can call the cops on this guy." "w-what about my bar!?" "Oh this cat lady here can pay for all of it." Gene explains. Both bold friends head out the bar, Dom putting on his new coat from Isaac to hide his eyes. "Thanks for the coat Isaac I needed it!" he speaks out to the unconscious man  
both the reunited friends walk on the same path back to their home. "so how'd you get out?" "hmmm well"

*semi flash back*

After the fire covered over the vision on Dominic he quickly looked around for something to cover himself from the fire. Unsuccessful with his search, Dom drops to his knees and just smiles. "Damn trying to survive now after seeing her, well at least.." he sees a two assassin's bodies not burning up because of their clothing and sees his second chance to live. He sees that it is their heavy coats and steals it off one of them to wrap his body up, takes several bodies and piles them over him, and cover his ears as the explosion of fire happens. He can still hear a faint roar that Aisha makes after the explosion. After the commotion and the heat went down by the firemen outside Dominic pulls himself free from the pile, gasping for air, and makes his way out before anyone finds him. Because he has no background information, no one was able to tell that he was there. Before he met up with his friends, his fight with Isaac wasn't over because Isaac's body was gone, so he has been searching since then.

*flash back done*

they return home, Suzuki sitting drinking more tea and there stood Melfina, Jim, and Aisha. Mel and Jim celebrate his return but Aisha hangs her head down staring at the lens on her neck and gripping her fist. The happy faces and welcome backs fade away as soon he looks at her and approaches "Kitten..I-" Her fist hits him across the face, she looks at him with tears and gritting teeth "Dumb ass Terran!" she yells at him with lip trembling and he stood there with a strong face with a bruise on his cheek. She sniffles at first, punches him a few more times before she grips the collar of his shirt. burying her face in his chest at first, then she raises her head and gives him the meanest look she could make while growling until she speaks calmly "…welcome back" everything goes quiet and smiles grow behind him.

she kisses him with all her heart.

*fade to white, then fade to a image of them embracing and kissing*  
End.

by takami-nii


End file.
